Bargaining
by aBoyWillDo
Summary: Draco and Hermione need each others' help. I always rate T for safety.


Hermione sat in the empty history of magic classroom, spending her Saturday afternoon working diligently ahead. Malfoy sauntered right up to her table. He perched on the edge and covered her page with a pale, but perfectly manicured, hand.

"I don't want to hear it," Hermione spat angrily.

"Do you really think I'd waste my Saturday looking for you just to tease you?"

"Yes, I do."

"It hurts, Granger, that you think so little of me. I'm here to do business."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. Sure she would regret it, she asked, "What kind of business?"

"It's simple really. I need help with Transfiguration, and you want people to stop calling you the worst kisser Hogwarts has seen in centuries."

"And you think you can fix that?" she said doubtfully.

"I do. Do we have a deal?"

Desperation trumped her better judgment: "On the condition that your plan is acceptable."

"I accept your terms, and propose that this never leaves the room. I'd hate for people to find out I asked you to tutor me."

"Accepted. What's your plan?"

"Use chapstick," Malfoy said, tossing a tube to her. She jumped up and let it clatter to the ground.

"Filthy, Slytherin trick," she yelled, pulling her wand. She never had the chance to use it. Malfoy kissed the curse from her lips and stole the wand from her hand.

"I can't help you if you hex me," Malfoy said sharply.

"How is this helpful?" Hermione said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

"I'll make you a great kisser, and then you'll kiss someone who talks a lot."

"That's insane."

"It's perfectly rational. You're just afraid."

"I am not," Hermione retorted.

"Then get over here, Granger."

"How many spells am I required to help you with in exchange for your…guidance?"

"Tutor time equal to kissing."

"I get my time first. I don't trust you."

Malfoy nodded and picked the chapstick up off the floor. "I knew you'd say that. Always the suspicious Gryffindor." Hermione plucked her wand from his hand, ignoring the lip balm. "I was serious about this," Malfoy said. Hermione glared as she snatched the lip balm and applied it. Malfoy pressed his lips to hers.

"You really aren't good at this, are you," he said as he pulled back. Hermione slapped him. He smirked. _What have I gotten myself into, _Hermione thought, _bargaining with an ass who _likes_ to get slapped_.

"Once you find what's natural, you'll be fine."

"Kissing you is the most unnatural thing I've ever done."

"Then let's get you good at this so you don't have to do it anymore. Now, first things first. Hands."

"What about them?" Hermione asked, looking down at hers.

"They can't just hang there."

"Yours did," she retorted angrily.

"Would you have let me kiss you if my hands were on you?" Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"No."

"But now you will because you want to learn." Malfoy put his hands at Hermione's waist.

"Put your arms around my neck," he told her. She did, grudgingly. He briefly kissed her. She dropped her arms as soon as he stopped. "It's a lot better when you don't flinch."

"Sorry," Hermione snapped. She steeled herself and put her arms around Malfoy's neck again. He kissed her.

"I'll give you credit; you didn't flinch. But you have to do _something_."

"If I knew what to do, I wouldn't have this problem."

"Once you learn to relax, I'll tell you what to do."

He gave her soft kisses, lips barely parted, barely touching, until he felt her muscles relax. Her hands which had been clasped tightly together around his neck were now draped gently on his nape. He resisted the urge to shiver. He wanted to draw her closer but feared her reaction. _Merlin, if she knew I was actually enjoying this, she'd avada kadavra me faster than Voldemort punishes traitors_.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, but she seemed reluctant. Malfoy kissed below her ear and whispered, "Let me." Hermione parted her lips, but instead of kissing her, Draco gently bit her bottom lip. He could almost swear he heard a stifled noise in the back of her throat. _I'm not liking this. I'm not liking this_, Hermione thought desperately. Despite her brain's attempted denial, her hands snaked into Draco's blond hair. _Oh, God, I _am_ liking this_.

ermione plucked the H

His fingers tightened on her waist. Praying to every god known to man, Draco licked along her lips again, and cursing every goddess known to woman, Hermione parted them. His tongue was warm and soft¸ and she couldn't stop herself from pressing closer to him. Draco gave up on self-control. _Who needs that anyway?_ He groaned. She was all he could think about. Her curves were softer than he imagined, not that he'd ever imagined them or anything. She tasted vaguely of mint, and that soft spot below her ear smelled of lavender shampoo and something just _Hermione_. Oh, how he wanted to smell that again. He kissed her jaw, moving toward that spot again.

"Wait," Hermione said breathlessly when he relinquished her lips. "Homework…"

"Trust you to think about homework at a time like this," Draco murmured against her skin. "Tomorrow. We'll have time tomorrow."


End file.
